Suteki da ne
by Oasis Sora-kun
Summary: Un songfic de gravitation narrando una separación de Yuki y Shuichi, ambos contando su lado de la historia.


/El viento, como un corazón que nadó en las palabras acumuladas/

/Las nubes, una voz que fue disparada al futuro/

Shuichi se paseaba con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo. De nuevo se encontraba camino a la casa de Hiro. Ya era costumbre ir tantas veces, siempre que tenía una disputa con Yuki. Sus ojos temblaban al pensar en su amante. Siempre terminaban así, ya dudaba de que en verdad debieran estar juntos.

Un suspiro y siguió su camino. La lluvia comenzó a caer, ocultando las lágrimas que le salían al muchacho de cabello rosado. Nunca podía detenerlas ya que comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Cada lágrima derramada era por Yuki, siempre por Yuki. Estaba cansado de tanto llanto, de tanto sufrir.

-Si tan solo me lo dijeras una vez. Solo una vez.

/La luna, un corazón temblando en un espejo desbalanceado/

/Las estrellas, lágrimas suaves en un arroyo desbordante/

Sus manos se posaron sobre el teclado de su computadora y su vista se fue hacia la ventana que tenía al lado. Miraba la luna llena iluminando todo Tokio. Retiró sus manos del teclado y se quitó las gafas. No podía evitar sentirse triste de nuevo, tan solo.

-Siempre logró hacer que se vaya, ese baka…Por que es que te extraño tanto cuando no estas?

Sabía donde estaría, pero no se atrevía a ir por el. No podía ir por el…pero lo necesitaba a su lado, con su voz siempre tan optimista interrumpiéndolo en su trabajo. Era especial. Algo de el, hacía que Yuki lo necesitara.

-Baka, si solo estuvieras conmigo.

/No es hermoso, caminar juntos en nuestras manos/

/Yo quiero ir/

/A tu ciudad, a tu casa, a tus brazos/

Se aproximaba a la casa de Hiro. Podría desahogarse con el, Hiro siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo a superar todo. Lo animaba a volver con Yuki, a tener el valor de enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

Miró por la ventana y vio a Hiro sentado junto a Ayaka en el suelo. Se veían felices, riendo. Se sintió un poco celoso de su relación tan perfecta, y de la relación tan inestable que tenían él y Yuki. Decidió no interrumpirlos y buscar otro lado en donde pasar la noche. El llanto había cesado pero seguía sintiéndose miserable sin Yuki a su lado. Lo necesitaba, lo quería tanto. Pero era un amor no correspondido, Yuki nunca le había mostrado su amor más que en la cama.

-Por que es que te quiero tanto, aunque tu no me quieras de vuelta? Por que me hago sufrir de esta manera? Por que es que pase lo que pase, te sigo amando?

/Ese corazón/

/guardando dentro de tu cuerpo/

/En esas noches confusas/

/sueño/

Yuki había ido por una cerveza, necesitaba alcohol para calmar su sistema. La tomó en la sala, mirando por la ventana la luna. La melancolía que eso hacia que sintiera. Se sentó en el sillón en el que antes dormía Shuichi, recordando las noches en las que lo tapaba con la cobija para que no pasara frío. El latir de su corazón que retumbaba en la cabeza de Yuki cuando Shuichi dormía en su pecho.

Sonó el teléfono. Yuki lo contestó de inmediato, esperanzado de que Shuichi ya quería volver a él. Pero la voz que le contestó no era calida como la de su amante.

-Yuki? Habla Mika. Solamente quería saludar, espero que todo este bien.

-Si…debo irme, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono tan rápido como había contestado. Notó un papel pegado a la mesa y lo recogió. Era un número telefónico, el de Shuichi sin duda. Leyó una y otra vez el número, mirando de reojo el teléfono. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y soltó el papel, asustado.

-Debí decírselo mientras tenía la oportunidad. Shuichi…

/El viento, las palabras detenidas son una gentil ilusión/

/Las nubes, el futuro roto como una voz distante/

Vagaba por las calles, pasando una y otra vez por las mismas. No tenía a donde ir, siempre recurría a la casa de Hiro cuando se peleaba con Yuki. Y no podía volver a la casa de Yuki.

-Él no me querría ver.

Una frágil sonrisa llena de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Shuichi, y unas lágrimas se derramaron.

Había tantos momentos memorables que habían pasado juntos, llenos de todo tipo de sentimientos. Pero siempre después había una pelea, una molestia, una discusión. Eran tan diferentes los dos, polos opuestos. Aun así, seguían juntos, siempre siendo Shuichi el que volvía para pedir disculpas.

-No me puedes ir a buscar tu…aunque sea una vez? –Miró el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, la luna brillando iluminando toda la ciudad. –Quisiera que vieras esto conmigo, juntos.

/La luna, un corazón fluyendo en el espejo nublado/

/Las estrellas, rotas y andando, como lagrimas que no se pueden esconder/

Recogió el papel del suelo, pensando en tantas cosas que nunca hizo. Recordó el papel que los unió, la letra de la canción de Shuichi. Si no hubiera sido por ese papel, nunca hubieran estado juntos. Y ahora este papel que contenía una importancia para Yuki.

-Puede que sea lo que haga que nuestro amor perdure…- Calló al decir esas palabras. Se encontraba sorprendido de estar actuando de esa manera. –Una noche tan hermosa como esta sin ti a mi lado, me pone melancólico.

Se levantó y buscó una libreta que tenía en su oficina, abriéndola en una pagina donde habían muchos números. Buscó en la "h" hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Se memorizó el numero y fue al teléfono, para marcar lo recientemente aprendido.

Sonó una vez…

Luego otra…

De nuevo y sin respuesta…

-Bueno?

-Habla Yuki. –dijo secamente.

-Yuki? Shuichi no se encuentra aquí si lo buscabas. Se han peleado de nuevo?

Colgó rápidamente el teléfono, se estaba desesperando. Si Shuichi no estaba en la casa de Hiro…podría ser que en verdad lo había dejado al fin, para encontrar a alguien que en verdad lo apreciara.

-Quizá ha sido demasiado tarde.

/No es hermoso, caminar juntos en nuestras manos/

/Yo quiero ir/

/A tu ciudad, a tu casa, a tus brazos/

Vio una banca vacía y se sentó ahí. Pegó sus piernas a su pecho las abrazó. Estaba empapado, pero no le había dado importancia a eso. Se encontraba solo, y sentía temor. Temor de nunca volver a ver a Yuki de nuevo, de escucharlo decir su nombre con su dulce voz.

-No debí decirle nada para molestarlo. Así estaríamos los dos juntos ahora, mirando el cielo. Yuki…

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, que el viento se llevó. El frío viento que lo envolvía completamente, dejando el deseo de amar a Yuki como un simple sueño. Estaba tan lejos de él. Siempre será así.

-Aunque nunca me llegues a amar.

Un ruido leve lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Era su celular. La pantalla brillaba con el mensaje "Mensaje recibido". Era un número desconocido, y lo abrió con la esperanza de que le importaba a alguien. Leyó el mensaje y soltó su celular, las lagrimas viniendo de nuevo a sus ojos.

"Shuichi, si te quiero."

/Esa cara/

/un roce suave/

/Disolviendo en la mañana/

/Yo sueño/

Miraba el encendedor con la foto de él y Shuichi, y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus orbes. Sentado frente a la ventana, el escritor recordaba todos los momentos que Shuichi había convertido en memorables, llenos de sonrisas.

-Nunca debí dejarte cruzar esa puerta. Baka, por que te has ido? –Sonreía tristemente.

-Nunca te dejare de amar.

Yuki miró hacia la puerta. Ahí se encontraba Shuichi, su respiración cortada del cansancio y empapado. Pero estaba con él. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia Shuichi. El de pelo rosa corrió hacia Yuki y se abalanzó contra él, sosteniéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Baka. –Yuki rió.

-Gracias…por decir que me amas, Yuki.

Lo besó profundamente en los labios, abrazándolo con ternura.

-Siempre…te he amado Shuichi.


End file.
